


Пять минут

by Anonymous



Series: Лиза Павленко и её мужественность [2]
Category: Vita Nostra - Марина и Сергей Дяченко
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, безобоснуйная анатомия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: однажды утром Лиза Павленко просыпается в слегка необычном виде





	Пять минут

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017, редбуки (Red Book of fandoms 2017)

Юбку нашли быстро. Длинную, из плотного синего хлопка.

В квартире, кроме Лизы, жили двое командировочных и большая семья из Самарканда. Узбеки не любили, когда Лиза приводила домой парней, и вообще не умели пить, но держались дружелюбно и всегда были готовы помочь. Всё оттого, что ты джинсы носишь, Лиза, они давят тебе на живот, живот болит. На возьми юбку, хорошую, не замёрзнешь!

Лиза дождалась, пока все выйдут из комнаты, натянула юбку прямо под одеялом и попробовала встать. Выяснилось, что мужикам приходится несладко — ходить со здоровенной штуковиной между ног было совершенно нереально.

Член вырос за ночь.

Перед сном Лиза раскрыла «Введение в практику». Чтение шло тяжело, гораздо тяжелее, чем на специальности. В текстовый модуль Лиза погружалась, словно в тёплую морскую воду: никогда не угадаешь, что скрывается в глубине, а скользить по поверхности легко и радостно. Книгу же, выданную Стерхом, приходилось запихивать в себя по частям. Лиза проваливалась в страницы, физически ощущая, как встаёт дыбом шерсть на загривке, выпускаются когти, а в глотке рождается рычание.

Наверное, поэтому во время фаритовского эксперимента она превратилась в кого-то зубастого и мехового, — Фарит отказался рассказывать подробности, бросил только «процесс запущен» и замолчал. С тех пор иногда случались трансформации — то выросли жёсткие волосы на спине, то сами собой удлинились и заострились ногти. Однажды утром Лиза, подойдя к зеркалу, на мгновение увидела жёлтые кошачьи глаза. Узбеки втихаря перешёптывались, но после одной разборки с местными зауважали и стали звать на плов. Стерх радовался, хвалил и советовал вдумчиво заниматься практикой.

Лиза не говорила ему, что много раз видела во сне Лилию Попову, — то рядом с собой на крыльце, то рядом с собой на диване, а вот этой ночью... под. Наутро проснулась скрюченная, с адской болью в паху. А затем осознала.

Стояк. Её собственный. Здоровенный — с полметра — кривоватый, с нежной розовой кожей и морщинистыми яйцами. Совсем как натуральный. Лиза оттянула кожу, поглядела на мокрую красную головку, и тут её наконец накрыло ощущениями.

Она корчилась на кровати, задыхаясь от страха и возбуждения, и врала девчонкам, что траванулась, очень болит живот. Потом сообразила насчёт одежды, запряталась в одеяло и послала Гульнару за юбкой. Слава богу, стояк упал и просто оттягивал пах, будто килограммовая гиря. И теперь Лиза сидела в запертой комнате, бережно заворачивая своё хозяйство в полотенце и приматывая к ноге лейкопластырем из Гульнариного же шкафчика. Под юбкой оказалось почти незаметно.

Закончив, Лиза критически оглядела себя (самый уёбищный наряд в жизни, поздравляю) и закурила. До специальности оставался час. Она успевала заново выучиться ходить, добраться до института и положить Портнову хуй на стол.

Лиза расхохоталась. А ещё можно спросить Фарита, как у него получилось сделать сына. Сперматозоиды он сам внутри себя трансформировал, поштучно? А трахнуть Лилию он бы смог? Теоретически, во временном кольце вполне реально.

Член воспрял.

Лиза посмотрела на часы и вдавила окурок в стол. Щёлкнули ножницы, пластырь слетел, словно разорванный диким напряжением, заскрипела сетчатая кровать. Ладонь привычно обхватила член. Лиза делала такое сотни раз, но самой себе, конечно, никогда.

Пять минут, сказала она вслух, у меня есть пять минут.

Рука скользила туда-сюда, и это было так классно.


End file.
